Yoruichi Shihōin
is the former Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the former Commander of the Special Forces. Yoruichi, along with Kisuke Urahara helps Ichigo Kurosaki throughout his training to become stronger so that he could face Byakuya. Later, she becomes a valuable asset to Soul Society in the living world, redeeming herself from being convicted of crimes that she did not even commit. Appearance Yoruichi Shihōin is a highly attractive, beautiful, dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, who can transform into a black cat for long periods of time. She wears a black undershirt, an orange over shirt, black pants, and light shoes for the flash steps. When she was a captain, she wore the same sleeveless and backless Shinigami uniform that Soifon is wearing now, but had a black choker tied to her neck. She also wore a long-sleeved captain's haori.110 years ago, her hair was much shorter and cut in a style similar to Soifons current hair-style without the 2 braids. Personality She is intelligent and witty, and is intimately knowledgeable of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the special forces and the Second Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from other nobles. For instance, she instructed Soifon to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Yoruichi-sama" ("Lady Yoruichi" in the dub). She also transforms into her human form directly in front of Ichigo on several occasions just to see his reaction to seeing her naked, which she even teases him about. Another note of her eccentricity is that she speaks in a dialect that elders use, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term that usually old men define themselves with) instead of more feminine terms like "watashi" in both her human and animal forms (though specifically for the Japanese version). Yoruichi tends to avoid battles, preferring to help after a fight is over, but she will step in if she thinks her side cannot win. She was responsible for training Chad and Orihime Inoue prior to their entrance into Soul Society. She also supervised Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai training using the methods developed by Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi prefers to drink milk, which fits with her practice of transforming into a cat much of the time. History Yoruichi grew up in Soul Society with her friendBleach 51 page 11, Kisuke Urahara. Growing up, she and Urahara were close friends, and trained together in their secret training ground. Yoruichi was the once the 2nd Division Captain of the Gotei 13, Commander of the Special Forces, and Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. She was also the 22nd generational head of the , one of the four noble families, and the first female to hold that position. She earned much respect in Soul Society in all of her positions. While her age has not been revealed, she is considerably older than Byakuya Kuchiki and refers to him as "Little Byakuya" since he was a kid. She used to tease him and they used to play tag using flash steps, even when Byakuya was still a kid and she was already a captain. She was probably on good terms with his grandfather considering they both were heads of two of the most powerful noble families. While Yoruichi was the Special Forces commander, she took in Soifon as a guard and became her mentor and friend. She taught Soifon most of the techniques she knew. As a result, Soifon succeeded her as head of the special forces after Yoruichi's escape from Soul Society. During her time in Soul Society, she created many techniques that involve Flash Steps, as well as teaching some of them to Byakuya. While she was in the Second Division, Yoruichi's 3rd Seat was Urahara, whom she recommended as Captain of the 12th Division after Kirio Hikifune was promoted. About 100 years prior to the current time, she helped Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi in their escape from Soul Society, appearing as a unseen ninja and spiriting them away from their trial by the Central 46 Chambers. After which she decided it was best to disappear as it would only be a matter of time before they realize it was her doing. When she left Soul Society she left behind, her titles and positions and was thus relieved of her high status. Yoruichi and Urahara are close friends, as they played together daily under the Sōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built when they were children.Bleach manga; chapter 130, pages 9-10 And considering her close friendship with Kisuke, it is possible, if not likely she may know of Isshin Kurosaki's former status as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Synopsis Soul Society arc Yoruichi first appears in feline form, and a close friend of Kisuke Urahara's as Tessai Tsukabishi notes while speaking with Jinta Hanakari. Yoruichi is instrumental in training Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado how to use their newly acquired spiritual powers. Yoruichi then leads them into Soul Society, acting as the guide through the journey in the Dagai, the space between Soul Society and the living world. When they arrive in an ungainly manner, Yoruichi then proceeds to inform the others that they are in Rukongai, and that the Shinigami live within the Sereitai. When Kurosaki Ichigo first runs towards the Sereitai and meets with the guard, it is Yoruichi who mentions the guard’s name, Jidanbou, and the fact that no one has defeated him for the past three hundred years. When they meet with 3rd Division Captain, Gin Ichimaru, it is again Yoruichi who identifies him, and asks Ichigo to retreat whilst thinking of a plan. Bringing all to meet with Kūkaku Shiba, Yoruichi decided that they would enter the Seireitei with the Kūkaku Cannon. When they succeed, Yoruichi is separated from the rest but promptly decides that it would be for the better. Running around in cat form, Yoruichi keeps track of the progress of all of the others, rescuing Ichigo after his fight with 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. It is after rescuing Ichigo that Yoruichi reveals that she is in fact a female Shinigami who can transform into a cat. Ichigo is immediately confused and asks what is the deal with her. They are then interrupted by 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo escapes using her Senzaikyū, and Yoruichi follows on foot. Ichigo engages in battle with Byakuya, and Yoruichi arrives just in time to stop the release of Senbonzakura's Shikai. Surprised at seeing her, Byakuya calls her "senpai", and states that she was the former Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces and former Corps Commander of the Correction Corps. She then knocks Ichigo out and picks him up to escape, Byakuya tries to stop her and Yoruichi reminds him that he has never beaten her in Flash Steps, they engage in a test of speed and ending with her standing on his outstretched arm, while carrying Ichigo. As she leaves, she mentions her nickname, "Goddess of the Flash". After Ichigo has recuperated she proceeds to teach Ichigo how to achieve his Bankai. She then tells him Urahara's true identity. Yoruichi was skeptical at the idea that Ichigo could achieve his Bankai in three days, as Urahara had but she was pleasantly surprised by his determination and became confident that he would achieve it. To help Ichigo in his rescue of Rukia, she lends him the Tentōken, a cape that is capable of allowing its user to fly by injecting some spirit power into it. It is a little after that when Yoruichi engages in combat with Soifon, her old student and friend as well current 2nd Division Captain and Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces. Soifon is bitter and furious about the fact that Yoruichi left her in Soul Society and broke their promise that they would always be there to protect each other. Soifon felt that by fighting her she would finally show her she was better by beating her. Unfortunately, Yoruichi still had one trick up her sleeve: Flash Cry. Soifon had only managed to gain a basic mastery of the art, while Yoruichi had far more control when compared to Soifon. In the ensuing battle, Yoruichi stops Soifon’s attacks easily, and it is during this time that Soifon flashes back to the history between her and Yoruichi. After the battle, Yoruichi and Soifon are amongst the first to arrive on the scene to stop Aizen, with Yoruichi stopping Aizen’s Zanpakutō from being released, and Soifon holding her released Zanpakutō to his neck. The overall attempt to stop him, however, was then thwarted by the Gillians' Negación, and Yoruichi later returns to the living world with the others. Bount arc Yoruichi, alongside Soifon, later actively begin to pursue the Bount once they learn of the Bount's plan to invade Soul Society, and also saves Ichigo when he is unable to defeat Jin Kariya. Yoruichi also rescued the Bount Gō Koga and took him to the home of Ran'Tao, the Bount's creator, where he was nursed back to health. Arrancar arc Subsequently, Yoruichi and Urahara rescue Ichigo from death at the hands of the Espada, Yammy. Though she appears to easily defeat Yammy, it becomes apparent from her injuries afterward that her opponent was stronger than she expected due to his tough skin. She appears again to take Orihime to the training room under Urahara's shop to prevent Aizen from gaining interest in her abilities. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc Yoruichi briefly comes to aid Soifon in understanding what truly was going on with Kasumiōji family. She showed Soifon a technique taught to her by Urahara, allowing Soifon the ability to break through a barrier placed around the foundry on the manor grounds. The shield was supposed to be impenetrable due to being placed by royal blood. Yoruichi later shows up to explain to the vengeful Shūsuke Amagai that he was misguided and the truth of the matter is documented in her families historical records. Soccer Tournament Arc While not making an actual apperance in the manga, she did appear in a filler episode where Ichigo competed in a soccer game with Lurichiyo Kasumoji. She played against Ichigo's team and used her transformation from her cat form to distract Ichigo long enough to recover the ball. Equipment Two of Yoruichi's unique items are accessories which grant the user the power of flight. *One is a small wand with a skull atop it. By channeling Spiritual Energy into the wand, it produces a tentacle that acts as a harness and a single, bat-shaped wing that acts as a one-handed hang glider. No skill or previous experience is required to use it. It is possible that a similar item is possessed by Rantao, as seen in her abode when visited by Ichigo and Uryu. * : it is a brown mantle with a large draw string closure at the collar and a large brooch displaying the Shihōin family crest. Like the wand, the tentōken seems to require no skill or previous experience to use. It also seems to be superior to the wand, since it allows one to hover in mid-air and doesn't immobilize one of the user's hands. Another item, though not in Yoruichi's possession, though apparently belonging to her family. *'Shihōin Shield': the device used by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku to destroy the Sōkyoku. It is a large, shield-like item with the Shihōin family crest stamped on it and a long cord connected to it. When the cord is wrapped around Sōkyoku and two Zanpakutō are stabbed into two vertical slots running from its top, their energy flows through the cord and destroys Sōkyoku. Jūshirō Ukitake had it in his possession under some sort of seal. Powers & Abilities As a member of a noble family and Former Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the Former Commander of the Special Forces , Yoruichi has acquired many powerful abilities and artifacts. Feline Transformation: One of her most important and unique abilities is that she can shapeshift into a black cat at will. The origin of how she obtained this ability is currently unknown. Though its apparent that she most likely possessed the ability since her time as Captain of the 2nd Division. Is is also unknown if this ability possesses any time limit, but it is unlikely considering she has used it for so long that she is unused to her human form and dislikes wearing clothing (much to Ichigo's chagrin). As a cat, Yoruichi can still channel spiritual power and move with incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise in multiple ways; aside from the physical transformation, her voice as a cat is deep enough for most to assume that she is male. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite having her own personal Zanpakutō, Yoruichi is usually seen fighting hand-to-hand. Her mastery in this area is so great that she may be the most proficient in it of all Shinigami alive. Taking on the likes of high level Arrancar with no problem, she is even being considered to be highly dangerous by the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Flash Step Master: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master in the entire Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Flash Steps, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire special forces squadrons in moments. The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder. She was able to perform around 300 steps before feeling out of breath. Furthermore, she states that she is out of practice after doing so. She is so fast that Soifon could barely keep up with her and she was able to take out a multitude of Special Forces operatives in a matter of seconds. It is revealed that she can still perform Flash Steps even while in her speed in cat form. Unforunately, her cat form is much as Ichigo during a filler episode was easily able to outrun her, forcing her to transform. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is very strong physically in her human form. She was strong enough at the point of using flash steps while carrying around a passed out Ichigo. She also capable of easily catching a direct punch from Yammy, the 10th Espada, and simultaneously through he heavy Arrancar several feet away. She was also as easily able to injure him despite his thick Hierro" with various unarmed moves, but it was later revealed that she was injured by his ''hierro, admitting that she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard. Enhanced Endurance: Despite her own admition of being out of shape, Yoruichi has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and sustaining fractures from Yammy's hierro, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing know signs of weakening. Master Assassin: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces Yoruichi is is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. Has repeatedly shown masterful skill art of staying hidden and unseen. When necessary she can effectively exploit having a advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even people as intuitive as Byakuya and Aizen were completely taken by surprise and just as easily subdued. Master Strategist: As the former head of her clan as well as commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, Yoruichi has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through the series, Yoruichi has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Upon learning that Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preprations of her own by training Orihime and Sato. Kidō Expert: As former Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces Yoruichi is well versed in a mastery of Kido. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using demon magic to further her capacity in combat- being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. : Yoruichi is also skilled with Flash Cry, a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. It concentrates high-pressure Spiritual Energy around the body, allowing it to be fired at opponents. It can also be used to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Zanpakutō As a former captain of the Gotie 13, it is known that Yoruichi possesses a Zanpakutō and has mastered it to bankai level, but she relies nearly exclusively on hand to hand combat, Flash Cry and Flash Steps. Although she never carries it during the main storyline, it is shown during flashback about how Soifon became Yoruichi's protégé and when she tells Ichigo about Kisuke Urahara as the previous captain of the 12th division that it it resembles a kodachi or wakizashi. She briefly uses a sword during the "Sealed Sword Frenzy" OVA to dispatch a Hollow, though it is unknown if this was her zanpakuto. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *It is noteworthy however, that since her departure from Soul Society, she "has kept her distance from battle", meaning that since she disappeared, she has not fought in battle for over 100 years before the storyline. Her segregation from fighting seems to be the main reason for Yoruichi's initial struggle during her fight with Soifon after she returns to Soul Society. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Female